Mission of a Lifetime
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: While Kakashi's mission did not involve protecting the security of Konoha, it was arguably the most important mission he would ever go on. One that he could not fail. KakaRin. Please read and review.


**_Author's Note:_** _Just thought I'd finish a Kakashi/Rin idea that popped into my head a while back. Hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

Nineteen – almost twenty – year old Hatake Kakashi walked briskly through the streets of Konoha, preparing himself for the mission of a lifetime. Although the mission he was readying himself for now did not involve protecting the security of Konoha, it was arguably the most important mission he had ever –or would ever for that matter – go on.

Turning right down a street, he spotted a familiar home: the residence of girlfriend and teammate Inuzuka Rin and her family. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for her to come and open it, greeting her casually when she did.

"Yo."

"Kakashi!" The girl seemed surprised. It wasn't everyday that her boyfriend showed up at her doorstep, not that she minded or anything of course. "What are you doing here?"

"Are your parents home?" To the point as always.

"Uh, yeah," she blinked. And he didn't ever ask to see her parents before. "What do you need to see them for?"

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with them." Urgent matter? Oh yeah, something was _definitely_ up.

"Ok," she looked questioningly at him but said nothing, calling her parents. "Mom! Dad! Kakashi needs to speak to you about something!"

"Can't he come back later?" her mother called back. "I'm in the middle of cooking!"

"He says it's urgent!"

A sigh was heard and then the mumbling of, "Yeah, yeah. It better be."

"Come in," Rin turned back to her friend in the doorway, ushering him inside her home. "They should be downstairs in the living room," she informed.

He nodded and gave a half-smile her way before heading downstairs. "Oh," he added as an after thought, "you need to hear this too."

"Ok…" Rin was very curious now. It wasn't everyday that Kakashi came by to discuss 'urgent matters' with her parents. What could be so important? Was it concerning a mission? ANBU? She wanted to find out.

He came downstairs to find both her parents anxiously waiting on the couch, fidgeting uncomfortably, questioning and confused looks on their normally calm and humble features. Kakashi greeted them formally and politely, standing directly across from them. Rin took a spot against the wall.

"Before we start," Kakashi began, "you may want to sit down Rin."

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Well, at least stand away from the wall."

"Why?" she glanced over her shoulder at the wall. "Are you going to blow it up or something?"

Hearing this, both her parents looked mortified. "No, no," Kakashi reassured, "nothing like that. Just please do it Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes but complied.

"Can we start now?" her mother asked impatiently. "I put off my cooking because you said this was urgent."

"Hai, Ayako-san," Kakashi nodded.

"What is this about? Are we being called on a mission?" her father inquired.

"Nothing of the sort, Hayashi-san. I am here on a personal matter."

This seemed to pique everyone's curiosity in the room. "Go on," her father urged.

Kakashi bowed extremely low, wanting to show them the utmost respect. "Hayashi-san, Ayako-san, the reason that I am here today is because I would like to ask permission for your daughter's hand in marriage."

His words had generated a series of reactions: Rin, as he'd predicted, fainted and he'd caught her just in time with one arm. Her mother, Ayako's eyes had gone wide as saucers, her hands placed over her mouth in shock. Hayashi, Rin's father, looked positively stunned at first but had been the first to break out into a wide smile. "Look at this boy, Ayako!" He'd grinned, "Look how polite he was, asking us our permission first. Why, with the kids these days, some of them just run off isn't that right son?"

It took Kakashi a moment to figure out that her father was talking to him. "Oh, yes sir, absolutely," he nodded seriously, hoping that this would win over Rin's mother as well.

Her reaction had not been what he'd expected. She too, like her daughter, had put her hand to her forehead and fainted. Hayashi caught his wife just in time, glancing over at her worriedly before turning back to Kakashi.

"Well, it seems like you have her approval as well!" The man remarked but Kakashi wasn't sure how he could tell by her reaction. Nevertheless, two yeses were better than one yes and one no.

"That's great sir," Kakashi told the man, turning his head to get a look at Rin's mother, "but," he shifted Rin into his other arm and set her on the couch, "Rin will be the one who makes the ultimate decision I guess."

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be more than happy!" Hayashi reassured, more for his sake than Kakashi's. Truth be told, he really liked the boy before him, thinking him to be a polite yet strong man who was very well respected in his community. It would be an honour to call him a son-in-law and he figured that the young man before him could really use some form of a father figure, having lacked the presence almost all his life. The two males discussed various events and topics until the two female members came to.

Rin had been the first to awaken, completely dazed and upon seeing her father she told him, "Dad, I just had the weirdest dream ever. You were there and mom was there and Kakashi was there except he had come to talk to you guys about something urgent and we'd all assumed it was about a mission but then he came downstairs and started talking about marrying me and-"

She paused as her father pointed to something behind her. Turning, she saw that it was Kakashi he had been motioning to and her jaw dropped. She spoke to her father, but her gaze was still on Kakashi. "Oh my god, it wasn't a dream, was it?"

Both men shook their heads, though Rin could only see Kakashi at the moment. By this time, Ayako had come to as well, so Rin decided to consult both her now conscious parents. "Mom, dad," she bit her lip nervously, a habit she'd developed over the years, "what do you think?"

"I think you should hurry up and say yes to the poor man!" Hayashi exclaimed to his daughter, feeling for Kakashi who was probably in an uncomfortable state right now. Rin chuckled at her father before looking over to her mother, who wore a warm smile on her face and nodded in consent.

Rin arose from the couch, beaming at both her parents and then turning to beam at Kakashi. He didn't need to do the whole get-down-on-your-knees-and-pop-the-question scenario, for she hadn't given him the time to. "Yes," were the words that immediately flowed from her lips, relieving all the apprehension that had been previously sensed in the room.

All traces of nervousness dissipated from Kakashi's features as Rin crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck fiercely, nearly overcome with joy. He returned the embrace and then thanked both of her parents. The two parents had smiled back at him welcomingly, as if to say 'we're honoured to have you as a son in law', which they later did tell him.

They planned the wedding to be in the spring, a small celebration done in the traditional manner, cherry blossoms selected as the only flower. What was surprising was that Kakashi had been the one who had done most of the planning, Rin's time being consumed by work and visiting her now sick mother in the hospital.

While the wedding had indeed been traditional, it had been anything but small. Originally, a few relatives on Rin's side as well as a few of Kakashi's friends had been the only ones invited but somehow news leaked of their private ceremony and soon the streets of Konoha had been filled with cheering villagers' faces, most of whom were carrying baskets filled with small gifts or throwing cherry blossoms at the pair, wishing them well.

Although many in the small village of Konoha were not shinobi, they had had a family member healed by Rin or a life saved by Kakashi or perhaps they just knew of the pair's reputation and decided to come out. Whatever the reason, all of Konoha celebrated the matrimony of two of their most skilled shinobi, wanting to bask in the glorious happiness of this momentous occasion.

When Kakashi was seen walking down the streets of Konoha, his new bride, Rin, latched on to his arm, many villagers would swear up and down that that was the happiest they'd ever seen the Copy Cat. His ANBU teammates gave him pats on the shoulder as he walked by and Rin's colleagues at the hospital all complimented her on how beautiful she looked, the pale pink of the cherry blossoms falling on and near her white dress only adding to the ethereal glow she held.

As Kakashi walked proudly with Rin down the streets of Konoha, he greeted all the villagers –even the ones he didn't know, a smile of satisfaction and joy hidden beneath his mask. _Mission accomplished.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well, that was it. Did you like it? Dislike it? Please let me know in a glorious review that is, preferably, filled will plenty of wondrous constructive criticism for me to read!


End file.
